Regular Frankie Fan
by Lily St. Cyr
Summary: This was my FF.net debut, so please be kind. It does hold a special place in my heart where it will stay forever. More to the point, this is Columbia's thoughts on the floor show.
1. Rose Tint my World

A/N: This is the floor show form Columbia's perspective, I know it may be slightly inaccurate since I doubt she thinks with all these big words... but you never know. Maybe is is hiding some intellegence hiding under those Micky Mouse ears.  
  
"It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie fan." I raised my boa over my head, singing words as they popped into my head. "But it was over when he had the plan" I wanted to growl this line but thought it might hurt Frank. "To start a-working on a muscle man." I did growl this line although my voice was so shrill it was hard to tell. "Now the only thing that gives me hope, Is my love of a certain dope." I strutted slowly, raising my fishnet and garter clad legs, making my way to the edge of the stage. "Rose tints my world," Leaning on my glowed arm a took a breath, somehow knowing what to do. "keeps me safe from my trouble and pain."  
  
I glanced toward Rocky.. oh how I hated him; he had taken everything away from me. "I'm just seven hours old," And can't dance, I thought bitterly to myself as he purred out the line, probably arousing Frank "And truly beautiful to behold." I stopped my train of thought right there. He thought he was beautiful, beauty was feminine.. like my Frankie. Rocky was just a creation.. made to take my place. I didn't listen to anything else he had to say. How could he be so conceited? Everything is his fault. He took Eddies brain, the only other person I came close to loving.. but I just couldn't get over Frankie.. He walked over to the opposite side of the stage, freezing as he mirrored my pose.  
  
Brad was put under the demedusa and began to sing. I could tell he was struggling not to dance.. he tried to pry his clothing off.. or the little he wore. He sung about how he thought this was a dream, and he wanted to leave. He really didn't look that bad. He gripped his nimble leg as it shook, although I wasn't listening to his words, his body language told so much about him. He looked tense, he was from a small town I supposed, an all american white neighborhood. As he stood up he opened his mouth holding a note, what he was saying I'm not quite sure, his make up stretched over his skull like a portrait of a phantom.  
  
Janet unfroze and stretched her limbs. I was still slightly tuned out and only half watched her sashay was shake. In a way I felt respect for her, she found something to do with dumb ol' Rocky over there, but I half resented her for choosing him over Frank, even though I wanted him to myself. Her flaxen ringlet's bounced and I sighed my piercing sigh as I glinted at my clipped auburn tresses. No wonder he forgot about me when he could have things like that on his plate. She delicately kissed the air before Frankie sang.  
  
As soon as a word passed his lips, I was at full attention again, watching his every move, hanging on his every move. "Whatever happened to Fay Wray?" He looked so beautiful, his sapphire eye shadow, climbing to his thin ebony brows. "That delicate, satin-draped frame?" I stood, frozen in wonderment as the music took me over, "As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry... 'cause I wanted to dressed just the same." He stepped down the stair with such grace, I couldn't even begin to think of words to describe it. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh." I closed my eyes imagining him beside me, crooning to me. "Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure And sensual daydreams to treasure forever." I held onto the wall for support as I imagined him beside me. "Can't you just see it? Oh, oh, oh."  
  
Frank jumped into the mist, and landed in a pool. I was dumbfounded, since I didn't know that there was a pool there.. it just suddenly appeared. "Don't dream it, be it." His words were so soft, so sweet as he repeated this to himself. I walked towards the pool, as did Janet Brad and alas, Rocky. We all collapsed into the water, singing along with Frankie. Everyone just came on to each other then.. it was so hard to tell who I was touching, kissing licking. I could here Dr. Scott mumbling to himself but took no mind. Brad began to sing, but I jumped down his throat. "God Bless Lilly St. Cyr." Janet uttered.  
  
"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my...my" The staccato syllables cut through my numb mind, "I'm a wild and an untamed thing. I'm a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain." Frank spoke and I couldn't think, he filled my thoughts, "We're a wild and an untamed thing. We're a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain." We stepped out of the pool, following the lead and got ready to dance.. some how I just knew what to do. We repeated the chorus, trying to keep in time as Dr. Scott wheeled his chair behind us.  
  
And then I noticed it... the pool was gone. Something must be wrong.  
  
  
  
A/N: More to come.. I gonna do this 'till Comumbia's dead (lucky for you that won't be too long) Sorry if it ended up a bit long or at least longer than I had thought. Please R&R, I know I'm not that good of an author, but if you had the time to read to here, it won't take to much more time to say maybe 10 words. If you want the disclaimer, I'm adding it to my bio. 


	2. I'm going Home

"Frank N Furter, it's all over." The verbal wrangle tore at my mind, emotions.. what was happening? The figures that stood in the door way looked like Magenta, and Riff Raff. What were they talking about.. why were they dressed up... in gold space suits? But it was them.. I knew it.. "Your mission is a failure; Your lifestyle's too extreme." I stepped back, my brows sinking with confusion. Frank brushed the hair from his eyes, with an offended snarl. "I'm your new commander; You now are my prisoner." What did Riff mean, I'm still not sure but I stood beside Rocky, wishing for once, I could turn to him for comfort. His broad shoulders seemed so inviting, better than looking at Frankie in perplexion. I choked back the tears, I knew were brimming my eyes.  
  
  
  
"We return to Transylvania." Riffy snarled the words, nearly spitting on the floor. He glanced at Magenta, nodding to her. I could see his love for her, a love that I wished I could share with someone.. even a brother if I had one. "Prepare the transit beam." Magenta turned about to walk away, responding to Riff Raff's request. Frank had wrapped himself in his arms, a look of fear plastered on his face, a look almost as beautiful as his smile, I sighed, remembering the past. "I can explain!"  
  
  
  
I could tell Frank was taking a chance, as he screamed out the lines I could tell might save his life. He motioned me over, whispering in my ear. Although there was nothing sensual about, he was whispering to me to shine the spot light on him, it brought back memories, and then it hit me. I still loved him. I still loved Frank, my speech after dinner, my screaming at dinner, it was not so much I missed Eddie, I sympathized.. but I still wanted Frankie.. my Frankie. Rocky waddled to the switch board so I scurried off to the spot lights, even though my limbs felt like lead. I had to save him. Some how... I had to save him. "I'm Going Home" In the middle of the stage, Frank stood alone, looking miserable. I lay my head against the light, even though it felt hot beside my skull, my head felt heavy I couldn't hold it up any longer.  
  
  
  
"On the day I went away..." I sighed the next line, along with Brad, Janet, and Rocky. "Good-bye..." "Was all I had to say.." He hugged himself, trying to smile, but I could feel his pain. "Now I..." I murmured the line, my face feeling every hotter against the lights. My make-up had run, I could tell by the itch all over my face. "I want to come again, and stay." "Oh, my, my..." I could feel the singe of the heat against my skin, but took no notice.. how could I save Frank. "Smile, and that will mean I may." He walked forward, kicking the lever that flooded the background with clouds.  
  
  
  
"'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies," A black chiffon scarf seemed to float over to him, then he grabbed it, draping it over his shoulders. "Through the tears, in my eyes." I saw Magenta yawn, with boredom, and for the first time I hated her. She had always known I liked Frank although not loved. But to shun him like this? Bitch. "And I realize, I'm going home. All I'm going home." My heart feels like it's climbed up to my thought, beating rapidly. "Everywhere it's been the same..." "Feeling..." I felt my face flush, as I sang, sang to protect Frank.. and all he stood for. He sat down, on the steps, "...like I'm outside in the rain..."  
  
  
  
I cooed the lyrics watching intently "....free to try and find a game..." Suddenly, as I broke gaze from Frank, I noticed people, many people, sitting in in the seats, watching, I doubt Brad and Janet noticed, or saw. Perhaps I had I deeper bond with Frank, on an unspoken level. I hoped so. "Cards for sorrow," Frankie mimed dealing cards, "cards for pain." Deal me in, I thought, I'd be a part of all most anything he does.. "'cause I've seen, oh, blue skies Through the tears in my eyes And I realize, I'm going home." Once again I sang lines with Frank, repeating the fact he was leaving.. to Transsexual or were ever.. I was so lost. "How sentimental." I shot a glare at Magenta, I hated her even more this moment than before. It was sentimental! I mean.. you only had to look at his expression to tell. "And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said we were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenter and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here;" Riff Raff walked towards Frank; an odd pitch fork thing grasped in his hand.  
  
  
  
"In spirit, anyway." I knew it.. they planned to kill Frank.. but how could I stop them... and I had to do something soon. "Great heavens! That's a laser!" Dr. Scott babbled. A laser.. how could he do this.. I know Frank wasn't that kind to him.. but to kill him, Frankie might have been a cruel man at times.. but he was passionate, and gentle. "Yes, Dr. Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-mater." What could I do.. I thought that not a second ago.. now I'm here, wondering, hoping.. I can't here what they're saying.. but I don't care.. I need to think fast. I need to save Frank.. all I can see is him cowering on the steps of the stage. Time is going so slow.. but at least that'll give me more time to think. But I can't.. at least not about anything productive.. Frank... I wish I could tell you I love you.. I've only ever told you I had loved you.. but not in the present tense. Riff's hand seemed about to tighten on the silver rod and I knew it was time to take action.. but how? I just screamed..... then I saw red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, I'm not sure if every action is correct, for I didn't watch the movie simultaneously. I'm sure it's good enough, just don't kill me for the timing, but I do accept criticism. Please R&R, I need reviews (ok.. I want them). Read the disclaimer on my bio, although I doubt you think I own the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but if your really that disillusioned please go to my bio. 


End file.
